Crowler's Worst Plan Yet
by Animaman
Summary: Updated! Things are about to get a little crazy, GX style. JadenxAlexis.
1. Rumor has it

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

Takes place after the Sacred Beasts Saga. Not sure if Jaden gets the God Emperor Cards or if they placed them somewhere else, so I'll just say that he did get the cards.

Things were starting to get back to normal at Duel Academy, well as normal as it gets around there.

Dr. Crowler's class was leaving for the day, getting his things together while his students were engaged into idle gossip. Most of it was about the fact that both Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba were coming to the island to do a demonstration.

One rumor was that Jaden's card, The Winged Kuriboh, was a gift from the King of Games himself. He heard this rumor before, and didn't believe it for the second. He would be more than glad to see the look on the face when he tries to prove it.

Another rumor was about the God Emperor Cards that has, everybody hoping to see how they measure up against Yugi's Egyptian God Cards. As much as he hates to admit, even more when somebody reminds him about the cards' owner, he would love to see that as well.

The last rumor caught his full attention:

Student 1: "Did you hear about the soon to be couple?"

Student 2: "You mean Jaden and Alexis?"

Student 3: "Yeah, we heard about it, although Alexis keeps denying it and Jaden doesn't have a clue about it as usual."

S1: "Everybody thought she might be better off with Zane or even Bastian from Ra, but Jaden, now that is a big shocker there."

S2: "I guess Jaden has more to offer Alexis."

Crowler lost it there. One of his students in love with a Slifer slacker. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of there. In the corridor, he came upon Zane and Alexis's brother, Atticus, who were just talking with each other. The Chancellor decided to let Atticus continue his schooling so that way he won't have to start over again.

Crowler decided to see if he can cause trouble, "Hey you two!" Crowler yelled, getting their attention, although he became a little afraid after getting one of Zane's patented annoyed look on his face, "What is this rumor I hear about Alexis and that Slifer slacker Jaden Yuki becoming a couple?"

"What about it?" Was their question

"WHAT!" Crowler was in complete shock, "Zane you don't mind this?"

Zane, as calm as usual, answered, "Why should I? Jaden is both a good duelist and a pretty decent friend to have around. Just let them be."

Crowler decided to try for a second opinion, "And yet her own brother approves of this?"

Atticus just raised his shoulders in a whatever look, "I don't mind since Jaden has proven himself to be a good person to be around my sister. I still owe Jaden for freeing me from the Shadowriders and for reuniting me with Alexis. Besides, Alexis would kill me if I did. Zane too." Zane nodded his head to confirm that last statement.

Than they both just walked in the direction that they been going in before getting interrupted.

Crowler looked like he was about to faint.

That night, Crowler was thinking of how to prevent this from happening.

'Now I defiantly need to get rid of that Slifer slacker before it is too late.' He was thinking to himself until a idea pop into his head, "Now what was that one girl's name?"

This is my first Yugioh GX fic. This is suppose to be a humor fic, so if it didn't start out funny, don't worry, you'll love the ending. Read and Review.


	2. Hero's Welcome

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

Last time: 'Now I defiantly need to get rid of that Slifer slacker before it is too late.' He was thinking to himself until a idea pop into his head, "Now what was that one girl's name?"

"Blair that's her name," Crowler said, hitting his fist into his hand, "She might not get rid of Jaden, but she'll keep him distracted long enough so that way he won't make an ass out of himself in front of the Duel Monsters champion and the owner of Kaibacorp.

He picked up his phone and made a few calls.

Even though he made his peace with Jaden after the Camilla incident, he is still a Slifer in his book.

_The Next Day_

The helicopter that was carrying Yugi and Kaiba has finally arrived.

The Crowds were cheering like crazy over the two biggest legends of Duel Monsters.

Standing in front of the crowd were Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, Kabayama, and a person temporarily running the Slifer dorm, representing their dorms. (If you want to find out for yourselves, check out this website: Wikipedia, which contains up to date on the characters and their decks.)

Behind them were the three top duelists for each dorm.

Just as the two game heroes of the game disembark from the copter, they were greeted by Sheppard, who shook both of their hands. "Welcome, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Moto, to the Duel Academy. May I introduce you to the heads of our dorms." They all exchanged nods.

"Now I introduce you to our three top duelists who are representing their dorms: Zane Truesdale for Obelisk Blue, Bastion Misawa of Ra Yellow, and Jaden Yuki of Slifer Red."

Zane and Bastion bowed their heads respectfully, but Jaden being Jaden, said to them "Hey Yugi! Kaiba! What's up?"

Except for Yugi and Kaiba, everybody had a big sweat drop and collapsed on their back, causing a big loud thump on the concrete, shocked over Jaden's little question.

Yugi and Kaiba both just gave a give laugh, causing everyone to jump back on their feet, along with a big crash when their jaws made contact with the ground.

Yugi walked up to Jaden, and said "How is that Winged Kuriboh I gave you?"

What is everyone's response, stay tune for the next chapter. Read and Review. Updated and no lines.


	3. Clash of the Gods

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

"Winged Kuriboh is doing fine," Jaden said, just as a faint image of Winged Kuriboh was sitting on his shoulder, "That little fella has been a big help for me in more ways than one."

"I know what you mean." Yugi responded with pure honesty. His Kuriboh started to float next to his head.

Both Kuribohs had a happy look on their faces.

In the crowd, Chazz was having a little conversation with the Ojama brothers, but with the opposite effect.

"How come you don't treat us like that, boss?" Yellow asked

"Yeah boss, we're your teammates!" Green yelled out.

"Come on, boss, we're your best friends!" Black said causing Chazz to lose what was left of his patience.

"THE ONLY REASON I DON'T TREAT YOU THREE WITH THAT MUCH RESPECT IS BECAUSE THEIR PARTNERS HAVE THE COMMON SENSE TO GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY!" Chazz yelled out loud, causing everyone around him to back away slowly, with huge sweat drops on their heads.

After the commotion, Kaiba decided to speak, "So, Jaden is it?" Jaden looked at Kaiba and nodded, "Can I see the God Emperor Cards?"

Jaden just smiled as he opened his deck box, which contained a little barrier between his dueling deck and the god cards, "Sure thing. I haven't got the chance to try them out, but I would only put them in my deck if somebody strong enough requested, or if somebody has a death wish." Jaden said as he handed Kaiba his cards.

Kaiba looked at the three cards in his hand: Raviel: Lord of Phantasms, Hamon: Lord of Striking Thunder and Uria: Lord of Searing Flames. "Well, at least I get to hold some God cards" Kaiba said before returning handing them back.

Unknown to them, the three beasts were floating over head, as if they were sensing another set of powers, ones just as strong as theirs.

"Hey Yugi, can I see your Egyptian God Cards?" Jaden said, after putting his cards back into his deck box.

Yugi nodded, knowing full well that Jaden can be trusted with cards this rare and powerful. "Like you, I prefer to duel without using these all the time, to make things more fair for my opponent." He said, causing Kaiba to roll his eyes.

Bastian was trying his best to hide his excitement due the fact that he gets to be this close to Yugi's three strongest cards.

Zane, although he doesn't seem to show it, was also excited about this.

As soon as Yugi pulled out the three cards, he handed them to Jaden.

Jaden turned them over to reveal Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Whoa, I'm glad that these weren't in your deck when I had to duel Dimitri, or else I would have been slaughtered." Jaden said, happy as usual, before handing them back to their owner.

Again, unknown to anybody, the three Gods of Egypt were floating overhead.

As soon as they made eye contact, things started to go crazy.

Lightning bolts were striking down all over the place.

The ground was shaking violently.

Winds started picking up at a really fast pace.

"WHAT THE HELL!" was everyone's response.

Syrus noticed something in the sky while he was keeping his balance. As soon as he spotted it, he started wishing that he hadn't. "Hey everyone, look up!" he yelled and they did.

The Egyptian Gods and the Sacred Beasts were getting ready to go at it to the end.

"Oh come on you guys, calm down already!" Jaden yelled out to the six God monsters

"Yes, calm down before you harm someone!" Yugi shouted out in full agreement.

Then it happened . . .

I'll end it here, let you keep on guessing for now. Read & Review.


	4. Finished Greetings

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

_Last time . . ._

The Egyptian Gods and the Sacred Beasts were getting ready to go at it to the end.

"Oh come on you guys, calm down already!" Jaden yelled out to the six God monsters

"Yes, calm down before you harm someone!" Yugi shouted out in full agreement.

Then it happened . . .

_And now . . ._

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and Jaden's Shadow Pendant lit up so bright, that when their powers combined, it blinded everyone there.

After everyone has regained their visions, they all gasped because everything was just like the way it was before the storm started, except for a few small craters.

Jaden decided to change the mood by saying, "Hey Chancellor, how about we let our guests settle in first before we start anything else?"

That little comment that he made snapped everybody back to the here and now.

"Yes, good idea, Jaden." Sheppard replied, "Gentlemen, May I please show you to your rooms before we start your tour?" he asked.

"Of course, and I would like it if Zane was the one who showed me around." Kaiba responded.

"It would be my honor Mr. Kaiba." Zane said, with a slight bow.

"I would like Jaden to show me around." Yugi said a smile back on his face.

"Sure," Jaden said, with a hand behind his head, "If you don't mind me bringing Bastian along?"

"Of course not, bring as many of friends as you like." Yugi responded honestly.

_In the crowd_

Atticus decided to have a little fun with this. "Are you going to join your boyfriend on this?" he asked, with a little bit of humor in his voice.

Alexis would usually just to tell him to shut up, but instead gave a growl, which caused the people around them to step out of the line of fire.

A loud smack followed by a louder "Ouch!" caught Yugi's and Kaiba's attention.

"What just happened?" Yugi asked, with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Oh, just your typical sibling thing going on." Jaden stated.

"Another question: Where did that high pitched scream come from?" Kaiba asked.

"Scream?" Sheppard responded.

"Yes, a scream that was feminine, and out of pure terror." Kaiba describing it the best he can.

Everybody else, including the staff, yelled out, "Crowler."

"Shall we get going Kaiba?" Yugi asked, "I would like to be ready for today's activities."

Kaiba just nodded at Yugi, before facing the Chancellor. "Will you please show us to our rooms, Chancellor?"

Sheppard gave a brief nod before turning to the crowd, yelling out, "You are all dismissed, and as a little treat, you are all free for the rest of the weak!" The main reason for that last part was that he didn't want their guests see Jaden sleeping in class like he usually does.

The crowd gave a loud cheer, (or in Zane's case, a little smile) before dispersing.

Ten minutes after everybody had disappeared; Crowler has regained the rest of his senses. Three things came to his mind: 1. the rumor about Jaden's Winged Kuriboh was true; 2. now that Jaden was good friends with both guests, he is now under their personal protection; and 3. he needs a change of underwear.

He than preceded to his room.

Read and Review. Next up is the tour, followed by a challenge to duel, plus two unexpected, unwanted company. Enjoy.


	5. Before the tour

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

A half hour after Yugi and Kaiba settled into their rooms, another half hour before the tour, they were both sitting in Yugi's room, doing their own little evaluation on the people they met so far.

"So Kaiba," Yugi deciding to start out, "What are your thoughts of the students so far?" He already knew Kaiba's thoughts on most of the staff.

Kaiba answered, "Well, Zane strikes me as somebody who is a perfect duelist, but without the arrogance." Kaiba caught a smirk on Yugi's face, knowing there was remark heading his way, "I know what you're going say, so don't bother."

Yugi just kept the smirk, "and the others?" Trying to keep the conversation going.

"Bastion is a good duelist, but in his own right, he's too much nerd for my taste, although not as annoying as little Ms. Hawkins."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement to that statement, "And Jaden? I've heard he's a pretty good duelist."

"He is, the only person he has ever lost to was, Zane, but other than bad grades, sleeping in class, he is second only to Zane in this academy."

Yugi checked his watch, "Where are we suppose to meet in order to start the tour?"

"At the Slifer dorm."

"Let's head over there now while we talk." Yugi said, while reaching for his duel disk.

Kaiba nodded while reaching for his.

Just as they were out the door, they continued where they left.

"I've noticed that while Jaden was looking at my god cards, that Dr. Crowler had a rather angry look on his face." Yugi said.

"I know. It all started when Jaden was late to register for the entrance exam to the academy. Crowler wanted to give Jaden the boot before giving him a chance to sign up. The Chancellor intervened, overriding Crowler's order, so Crowler decided to use is own deck instead of one of the designated decks. He thought he would be getting an easy victory, but Jaden surprised him by . . ." Kaiba started out.

Yugi decided to finish it, "defeating him in front of an arena full of students and instructors."

Kaiba continued, "Sheppard saw the whole thing from his office, and he personally welcomed Jaden to Duel Academy. Afterwards, I've reading some reports and some rumors during this past year involving both Jaden and Crowler . . ."

Crowler was walking around campus, trying to remember something from the other day when a really cold shiver went down.

He was about to wonder why until he remembered who was on the island.

'I think I am in deep trouble.' He thought his face pale like a ghost.

Meanwhile, at the Slifer Dorms.

Jaden and Syrus were sitting on the steps, while the rest of the gang were either standing around or leaning against the staircase.

Atticus decided to have a little fun with both Jaden and Alexis, "Hey sis, I heard something interesting from your friends, Mindy and Jasmine."

"And that would be what now?" Alexis asked, getting irritated, while everyone else was trying to listen in on the conversation.

Nobody noticed Yugi and Kaiba, with Crower in tow, approaching within hearing range.

"It has something to with a duel between Jaden and a boy named Harrington . . ." Atticus stated, wondering if Alexis and Jaden would remember it.

Everybody was trying to remember if they were there or not, until Syrus spoke up, "Hey wasn't he that tennis nut?" He asked Jaden and Alexis.

"Oh yeah, the one that went berserk when I was trying to have a conversation with Lex." Jaden responded.

Alexis, on the other hand, remembered everything now, and went pale all over, 'Oh no, if Atticus found out about that . . .'

"Mind explaining it to those of us who don't know?" Bastian asked.

"Sure," Jaden answered, deciding to start the story, "it was after Chazz left from losing that duel to Bastion, when we were playing tennis for our PE class (or whatever it is they have there), when all of a sudden, a ball I hit was heading straight for Lex's head, when Harrington popped out of nowhere and whacked that thing off the court."

Syrus continued, "Unfortunately, that ball ended up hitting Dr. Crowler right in the eye," causing everyone else to chuckle at this, Crowler getting steamed at this memory, "But Dr. Crowler blamed Jaden for it, and had Harrington handle his punishment."

Crowler started sweating when Kaiba gave him a really dangerous look.

Jaden finished the story, "Lex showed up to talk to me about Chazz's whereabouts when Harrington stepped in, freaking out about something, and we ended up dueling for it, to which I won to."

"You're kidding," Chazz responded, "I heard people say that he was supposed to be as good as Zane."

"What was the prize?" Zane asked, this time Alexis was starting to blush a little.

"Something about being Lex's fiancé, I asked her what it was, but she said it was friend." Jaden answered, then when he looked around, everybody, except Alexis, was looking at him in a certain way, "Did I miss something?" he asked, still clueless.

They all gave a little mushroom shaped sign, remembering that with Jaden, the lights are on, but nobody's home.

Bastion decided to explain it to Jaden, "Jaden, a fiancé is somebody engaged to get married to one another."

Jaden was processing that amount of information, "No kidding!" Jaden said chuckling, while placing his hand on his head, causing everybody to collapse on their backs, their feet twitching in the air. Yugi and Kaiba, who were still standing, were trying their hardest not to laugh at the whole scene.

The people around Jaden getting back on their feet thinking the same thing: _'Doesn't anything affect this guy.'_

Jaden looked straight ahead to notice that they had company. "Hey Yugi, Kaiba, are you guys ready?" He asked the two.

The two just nodded while they made their way to the group.

"Shall we get going?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Are we going to split into groups or stay together?" Jaden asked.

"We're going to separate," Kaiba answered, "Atticus, Chazz, I want you two to come with me and Zane" Atticus and Chazz nodded, while Alexis gave a sigh of relief, Kaiba turned to Crowler, "We'll talk later, but first, you are coming with us, got it?"

Crowler was shaking at his knees, trying hard not to faint, while he nodded left.

"Looks like the rest of you are coming with me." Yugi said while smiling, "So let's get going." He finished, getting a nod from everyone else.

"Hey Sy, got the time?" Jaden asked Syrus, who looked at watch.

"It's 2:30." Syrus responded.

"How about we all meet back at the cafeteria for dinner after we're all done with the tours?" Jaden asked.

A few 'sure' and a 'you have got to be kidding' (guess who (no, not Kaiba) was their response.

As they started walking up the hill, Yugi and Kaiba gave each other a quick glance, and nodded their heads before one of them spoke.

"Alexis, Jaden" Yugi called out before turning to face them, "If you two ever decide to see this engagement through all the way, make sure to remember to invite me and my friends. Plus you'll also have my condolences." He finished with a sincere smile.

Alexis was blushing like crazy, catching what Yugi was implying.

Jaden on the other hand, missed it; he just cocked his head to the side.

Atticus was busy trying not to laugh at Alexis's predicament.

"Mine as well." Kaiba stated, "Make sure to let me know when, and I'll make sure you'll have a wedding you'll never forget." He said with the same smile.

Alexis's face was so red; it could blend with Jaden's jacket perfectly.

Jaden on the other hand, just gave a slight laugh and said, "I'll let Lex decide if she wants to keep the whole thing going or not. Now let's get this tour started before it gets dark.

Alexis jumped in, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Yes, let's hurry please!" she practically yelled out.

"Well let's get going then." Yugi replied, than they all started moving again.

Crowler was frozen in place right now; absorbing everything he just witnessed _'Those two are engaged to each other!'_ His face was paling fast, _'And they have a pair of legends encouraging, even supporting them!' _

Well here is the update. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want me to have Jaden and Alexis go to the next level of their relationship (nothing perverted please).

Read and Review.


	6. After the tour

CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

Everybody was now in the cafeteria enjoying a nice meal. What surprised the students the most was that Jaden wasn't doing his vacuum cleaner impersonation, but was actually taking his time, although he still talk with his mouth full. Crowler was elsewhere because Kaiba decided to give Crowler some time to prepare for his doom coming up to the following morning. A buffet was set up

"I must say Jaden; you are eating rather more decently." Bastian said.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Well, usually you be trying to eat half of the buffet by now, swallowing food like there was no tomorrow." Bastian said.

"Hahaha you don't say." Jaden said, a hand behind his head, "Well, at least I didn't eat the dishes that came with them, huh?" He said laughing.

Everybody just groaned at that bad joke that was made.

"He is like your friend Wheeler, Yugi," Kaiba moaned out, "From his appetite to his sense of humor, but I'm hoping he doesn't duel the same way."

"A little bit, except Joey is more temperamental, and he just grabs what he can reach at such speeds, that I'm surprised he hasn't broken the sound barrier yet."

"Who?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine, Joey Wheeler. He's a good duelist with a good heart. But the one thing you can really count on is that he can charge head first without a single thought." Yugi said.

"Without a single thought is right, considering his courage is higher than his IQ." Kaiba said, making sure not to show anybody how much he really respects Yugi's blonde friend.

"Actually, I remember dueling a monkey named Wheeler once." Jaden said, turning towards Alexis, "Remember Lex, when Chazz was starting to leave after that lost from Bastion."

"Oh yeah, I remember. We got lost in the forest and Jasmine got abducted by a monkey wearing a duel disk, and a bunch of other crazy gadgets." Syrus said, "And even after you won, you were still willing to help that monkey return to its family where it belongs."

"Just, whatever you do, don't remind her of it, or else she'll really give you an earful." Alexis said, placing her hand on her head, "I should know since my head still aches from that night she was complaining because her 'beloved Chazz' didn't come to rescue her."

Chazz was trying his hardest to hid the blush that was starting to creep up onto his face, but Alexis caught the look and explained it the best she could about how her two friends seem to have a short attention span when it comes to their love interests.

Yugi, on the other hand, was looking at Kaiba, "Monkey?" He asked, raising his right brow.

"Just because I respect your friend as a duelist doesn't mean I have to be nice to the dueling monkey." Kaiba said, not even fazed by Yugi's look.

_Over in Domino_

Three friends, two boys and one girl, were enjoying a nice meal together at the local burger joint when a vein popped up on the back

"What's up Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Somebody just called me a dueling monkey." Joey said, "And when I get my hands around that bum's neck . . ."

"Oh give it a rest monkey boy." Tristan said, returning to his chiliburger. Two more veins pop up just as Joey's face was starting to turn red.

"Yeah Joey, Give the monkey business a break already and finish your burger." Tea said, while eating her fries. A few more veins popped up, while steam started to come out of his ears. "And you might want to hurry and eat your fries before Tristan takes them again.

That snapped him out of it, and the next thing anybody knew, the battle for the fries began right on that spot, while Tea just rolled her eyes, 'Some things will never change.' She thought while taking a bite out of her veggie burger.

_Back to the Academy_

Dinner was finally over, and everybody was at the crossroads that lead to the dorms and the guest rooms.

"So Yugi, how about we have a duel of the god cards while you are still here?" Jaden asked, with that big grin of his.

Yugi just gave a smile, "Definitely, but talk to me after our demonstration tom. . ." He started out before getting an idea.

What's his idea, well wait till the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but life happens, and sorry it is not as long as the last chapter, but I still a little rusty at the moment. Now I'm planning on doing a team duel, With Yugi and Kaiba on one side, and Jaden with somebody else on the other, so who should I team him up with, Bastion, Chazz, or Zane. Read and Review, and feel free to give me some ideas, as long as they occur before the graduation duel between Zane and Jaden.


	7. Night before the duel

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

"So Yugi, how about we have a duel of the god cards while you are still here?" Jaden asked, with that big grin of his.

Yugi just gave a smile, "Definitely, but talk to me after our demonstration tom. . ." He started out before getting an idea, and then the smile on his face got a little bigger, "Say Kaiba, what would you say towards having a tag duel after our little demonstration duel, we both pick out our partners, and use them as part of another demonstration?" He asked, although he knew that the question itself was pointless.

"Like I'll ever turn down a challenge from you, although I'm pretty sure I already know who you plan on partnering with." Kaiba said, before turning to face Zane, "So Truesdale, care to be my partner?"

"It'll be my honor, Mr. Kaiba." Zane answered back.

"And Jaden, I'm pretty certain you'll be more than willing to be my partner." Yugi said.

"You got that right!" Jaden said nobody at all surprised at his response, "Although how about we keep our god cards out of that duel?"

"Agreed, and that duel will be three days from now, so make sure that your deck is ready by then." Yugi said, before beginning his walk with Kaiba towards their rooms.

"Well, let's get going, Sy, I want to hurry up and get my deck ready." Jaden said, before running towards the Slifer dorms.

"Hey, wait for me!" Syrus yelled out, as he was trying to catch up with his friend.

Bastion just gave a slight chuckle, "Never a dull with Jaden, is there." He asked, before leaving towards his dorms.

"No, there isn't." Zane said, just as he did the same.

Atticus couldn't resist tormenting his little sister some more, "Well sis, I guess there is no backing out of that little . . ." He started to say before he felt a slight tug at the back of his shirt collar, "Hey! Zane?! What are you doing? Hey!"

"Making sure you still have the capacity to produce children." He said, without even looking back.

Alexis just sighed in relief before heading towards the Obelisk female dorms.

* * *

By the time Jaden and Syrus entered their dorm room, they noticed an envelope addressed to Jaden. When Jaden opened it, and took the letter out, a card fell out. When Jaden picked it up, and noticed the name _Phantasmal Martyrs _on it, he then quickly looked at the letter:

_Since you now have the Sacred Beast cards in your possession, you'll need this for your upcoming duel._

_Chancellor Sheppard_

Jaden's eyes went wide at this before he read the card's ability:

_You can only __activate__ this card while you have 2 or more cards in your __hand__, and have either "__Uria, Lord of Searing Flames__" or "__Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder__" __face-up__ on your side of the __field__. By __sending__ your entire hand to the __Graveyard__, __Special Summon__ 3 "__Phantasmal Martyr Tokens__" (__Fiend__-__Type__/__DARK__/__Level__ 1/__ATK__ 0/__DEF__ 0) in __Attack Position__ on your side of the field._

"What is it bro?" Syrus asked his friend.

The smile on Jaden's face grew even bigger, "Let's just say I have a lot of work to do."

Next up is the demonstration duel between Yugi and Kaiba, sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm still trying to figure out how to do everybody's decks, especially Jaden's, while maintaining their originality on the shows. Read and Review.


	8. Unwanted Surprises

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

The Obelisk duel stadium was packed full of students and teachers who want to see two legends of Duel Monsters go head-to-head even though it was only a little demonstration. Chancellor Shepard was the one to silence everybody, "Welcome everybody to the first day of our demonstration. Today, our very special guests will demonstrate how to effectively use your cards to get through any situation." He said into the microphone, before stepping off the stage.

The announcer was heard over the loud speaker, "First we will determine which of our two duelists will start first by having them draw out a card which will not be used during this entire duel. The duelist who has a monster with the highest level starts the duel. Duelists, present your card." Both did what they were told, "And the person starting this duel will be Yugi Moto." Both looked to see what the other had: Kaiba brought out his VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, which was a level 8 monster, while Yugi brought out Obelisk the Tormentor, which was a level 12 monster. "Now let the match begin!"

Both opponents got their duel disks at the ready, and yelled out those two famous words "Lets Duel!"

_(I'll skip to the end of the duel since I'm still not entirely sure how to write a duel out of thin air. But if you still want to see a duel, use your imagination.)_

The duel was more intense than anyone has ever expected, with both sides going at it even though this was suppose to be only a small demonstration. Right now, Kaiba has brought out his _Blue Eyes Shining Dragon_ out, which was sporting a whopping 4800 attack points, with his life points at the moment holding at 500, with an empty hand, and nothing face down.

Yugi on the other hand only had two cards in his hand, one card face down, no monsters on the field, and his life points holding barely at 50. "My draw," He yelled out, while pulling a card out of his deck, he looked at it before saying, "I play _Pot of Greed_ in order to draw two new cards," he said, while doing what he was suppose to. When he looked at the cards he drew, he pressed a button on his duel disk and said "I play _Monster Reborn_ in order to bring back my _Dark Magician_, and then I play the spell card _Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer_ which allows me to bring a _Buster Blader_ from my deck or my graveyard straight to my hand." Just as he said that, he than grabbed a card and shown it to his opponent, "Now I play _Polymerization_ to fuse _Dark Magician_ with _Buster Blader_ in my hand in order to summon _Dark Paladin_." When he did that, the _Dark Magician_ changed into a darker, powerful version of himself, with his attack points, which started at 2900, now went up to 5900. Kaiba's eyes grew huge due to the last time he saw that monster, "Now _Dark Paladin_, take out that shining dragon."

_Dark Paladin_ did what it was told and charged towards his intended target. With one swipe of it's blade, the dragon was destroyed, as well as the rest of Kaiba's life points. When the holograms disappeared, and the duel disks returned to their resting position, Yugi walked up to Kaiba and said, "Good game." While extending out his hand.

While the old Kaiba would have just smack the hand aside due to his wounded pride, this Kaiba gladly took it, due to the fact that after Yugi's ceremonial duel against Atem, that he was able to acknowledge his friend and rival that he truly is a great duelist. "Indeed it was, and even without the God cards, you were still able to defeat me."

Yugi just chuckle a bit before facing the audience, catching a microphone that was tossed to him and his partner, "As you can see, this duel demonstrates that no matter how many rare cards you have, no matter what your social status is, or even what color your dorm is, all that really matters is how much you put yourself into the deck you build and how much you put into the duel." He said into the mike.

Kaiba spoke next, "And I'm pretty sure you noticed the difference in how me and Yugi have belt our decks, if not, then I'll be more than glad to explain it to you." He said, trying to sound like his old arrogant self, while Yugi just slapped his hand to his head, "From what you have seen, I've designed my deck to be a powerhouse, to be able to bring me a quick victory."

"Not to mention rub it in to the people you defeat." Yugi said, taking his turn, while Kaiba just gave him one of his glares, "And while I too have some powerful monsters, I've built my deck to be adaptable, to be able to do more than put up fight. While most of you might already know that the _Dark Magician_ is my main favorite, just like the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ is Kaiba's, what we try hard to do is not to rely on them too much or else otherwise, they would also become our downfall."

"As well as your own personal pride," Kaiba decided to finish off their little speech, "While some of you might have found out the hard way about how having a strong winning streak come to a disastrous end, right now the only thing a true duelist needs to remember is that if you have good enough friends who will stick by you, no matter what the outcome is, and you can get through anything." He said before facing Sheppard, "Chancellor." He called out before tossing him the mike.

"Thank you for that demonstration Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Moto," Sheppard said before turning his attention towards the audiences, "You are all free for the rest of the day, and remember, we have two more duels coming up. Tomorrow will be a tag duel, with Mr. Kaiba and our very own Zane Trunsdale going up against Yugi Moto and another one of our own, Jaden Yuki. The duel on the following day will be our little surprise, so whatever you do, don't miss either one."

The crowds were dispersing, so Jaden and Syrus were able to catch up to the rest of their little group, "That was one intense duel, wasn't it Jay?" Syrus asked his friend, who looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"You got that right, Sy." Jaden answered, "Man I can't wait until tomorrow."

Bastion decided to speak his peace, "I could imagine since you'll be sharing the spotlight tomorrow with two duelists of legendary proportions."

When they stepped out of the main building, they were still chatting until they noticed their two guests were waiting for them. "Hey Yugi, Kaiba, what's up?" Jaden greeted in his usual manner.

Yugi just gave a slight chuckle, 'He and Joey would get along perfectly.' He thought, before answering, "Not much, we just thought we remind the two students who we will be dueling side by side with that you better have your decks ready by tomorrow."

Jaden was about to answer until a familiar voice came from behind him, becoming frozen with fear, "Hey Jaden, guess who!" Jaden slowly turned around to see a young girl about half his age, who a few months ago pretended to be a boy, waving at him.

He quickly turned around and said "Sure thing Yugi. Later everyone!" Before hightailing it out of there, with Blair right on his tail.

Everyone left behind couldn't help but laugh a little at Jaden's little predicament, so Kaiba was the one to ask, "Fan girl, right?"

Atticus answered to this, "Yup. First she was Zane here, now she set her eyes on Jaden and he hasn't had moment's peace yet."

Yugi was to reply when it became his turn to be afraid, "Oh, Yugi! Remember me?" He looked to see a familiar Chinese woman, someone he dueled while he and his friends were forced to attend the KC Grand Championship.

Yugi quickly said "I think I'll go help Jaden getting his deck ready." Before rushing out in some random direction, with Vivian Wong right on his tail.

Everybody else decided to go after them for damage control.

*** * ***

Unknown to them, Crowler was watching the whole thing. While he enjoyed seeing the one he despises the most running for his life, he just about fainted when he saw one of the legends being chased as well. When they left, Crowler only had one thought on his mind, 'What did I do to deserve this!"

Here's the new chapter. Sorry that the duel wasn't what you expecting, just the problem is that whenever you see them duel, you're lucky you get to see barely half of the cards that they have in there decks, while you're guessing the rest since supposedly, they keep swapping out cards. Right now I wouldn't mind some help with the next couple duels, just as long as they fit the duelist perfectly. Read and Review, and please keep the flames to a low roar.


	9. Double the Duelists pt 1

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

_Night before the Tag Duel_

After managing to convince the Chancellor to make sure that their uninvited guests are kept a good distance away from them, so that way when the duels are over, that they would at least get a ten minute head start.

Right now, both sides were getting their decks ready to work with their partner's deck. When they were finished, they said their good byes and left each other. Right now, Syrus and Jaden were currently lying in their beds, talking, will mainly Syrus since he didn't know that Jaden already fell asleep.

"Wow, Jay, you must be really excited to be dueling side by side with the King of Games himself." He started to say, ""I know I would be, although I would probably too nervous to actually think about what I would have to do. How about you, Jay?" When a loud snore was heard, "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't feel that way now, would you?"

_The Next Day_

Again the stadium was packed to the brim, the only difference this time was that both Vivian and Blair were way in the back, tied and gagged so that they won't distract any of the duelists down on the field. Sheppard came out to make the announcement of the day's main event, "Okay everyone, calm down so that we can get this tag duel out of the way." He yelled into the mic. When the noise didn't even go down the slightest, he pulled out a foghorn from his coat and placed the horn piece unto the top of the microphone. The duelists on the field were the only ones smart enough to cover their ears just as the chancellor pressed the button, causing the whole room to sound like an old air raid siren, making everyone to just about jump out of their skin, "Thank you for your cooperation, now we can begin the duel." He turned around towards the center ring, "Duelists are you ready?" When a few 'yes' and a 'you bet' was heard, "Begin!" He yelled out before stepping off of the arena.

All the duelists pulled out the five cards needed to make up their hands, "Time to duel!" All four shouted out, stating that the duel has officially begun, with both side's life points starting at 8000. It was agreed on that nobody attacks on their first turns, so that way everybody would have a chance to get their sides ready.

*** * ***

In the stands, Chazz looked like he was going to have an aneurism because out there was Jaden dueling alongside Yugi Moto himself, and here he was in the audience wanting to maim something, and the fact that the Ojama brothers, who were currently sitting cross legged on the top of his head, weren't making thing for him any better. After Jaden placed his **Elemental Hero Clayman** into defense mode, along with a pair of face down cards, "Wow, looks like Jaden is being cautious with this duel." Yellow said.

"Considering that he's going up against a legend, can you blame him?" Black replied.

"Either way, this still should be interesting." Green finished.

Getting tired of their little conversation, he tried to smack them, before remembering that they were only duel monster spirits which means that *smack* his hand would only go right through them.

*** * ***

Zane has just placed his **Cyber Phoenix** in attack mode, and placed one card face down, "It's your turn."

Yugi reached for his deck, "I draw." He said as he pulled out a card, he looked at it and said, "I now play **Graceful Charity**, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I send two to the graveyard. And since I drew it using a card effect, I get to special summon **Watapon**." When he did all these things, a white fur ball with big eyes and a pair of antennas appeared, only to disappear afterwards, "Now I sacrifice **Watapon** so that I can bring out my **Beast of Gilfer**." Next thing anybody knew, a demon-looking creature appeared, "And I place two cards face down, before I end my turn."

"I draw." Kaiba started out, while grabbing a card from his deck, "I play **Vorse Raider** in attack mode, and I'll place three cards face down."

I'll stop here since I'm still not entirely sure how to proceed with this duel. While figuring out how to make a regular duel work out, a tag duel is twice the pain, so right now just be patient while I figure out the rest. If you have any suggestions about how to proceed, then I'll listen, as long as it doesn't alter any of the duelist's decks too much. Read and Review and sorry this chapter is so short.


	10. Double the Duelists pt 2

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

"You never do anything small, do you?" Yugi asked his friend, not at all surprised by Kaiba's constant need to upstage everybody.

"Hey you me. Whenever I have power, I got to flaunt it whenever I can" Kaiba answered back with a smirk.

"Which would be most of the time," Yugi countered "It's your turn, Jaden."

Jaden nodded before saying "I draw," he looked at the card, "I play Polymerization to fuse **Clayman** with my **Burstinatrix** to summon my **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster** in defense mode."

*** * ***

The tag duel was definitely an eye catcher since the entire audience was afraid that they might miss something if they looked away now. The way that both sides were throwing blows at each other, with the perfect combination of cards and teamwork.

Syrus, while impressed, was having a hard time deciding who he wants to win. Sure, he could always support Jaden, but ever since the whole Carmella incident, he and Zane have finally gotten the chance to know each other even better, now he can't help but feel a little depressed about this whole thing. "Ah man, I don't know who to root for. It's like having enough money to buy one scoop of ice cream, and trying to decide which flavor you want." He said, with his head in his hands.

"Relax Syrus," Alexis said, placing a calming hand on Syrus's shoulder, "Just cheer for both of them, and you'll feel just fine."

This did calm down Syrus a little bit, until he saw Jaden take out Kaiba's **Blue Eyes White Dragon** with a combination of his **Elemental Hero Tempest** and his **Skyscraper **field spell card, causing 800 points of damage to his opponents, "Wow, this duel is really getting intense."

"Indeed, all four are proving to be perfectly compatible with their partners." Bastion replied, "Also their decks show a lot of possibilities considering how much they tend to support each other."

"You got that right, considering this would be like another chance for Jaden to defeat Zane in a duel." Alexis said in agreement.

"So you're hoping that your fiancé . . . hmpf!!" Atticus was about to get his sister riled up again, until three hands covered his mouth just in time to avoid a possible funeral.

*** * ***

Sheppard was feeling proud of the fact that two of his finest students who were working so well alongside their partners, "I see your teaching is going over well, Crowler." He said, acting all oblivious towards what Crowler is going through right now, "You must really proud of how well they're achieving during this duel."

Crowler, who was currently holding a handkerchief in both of his hands, just gave him one his fake smiles, "Of course, Chancellor. You know me, always giving my support to all of my students to the very end." He said, before pulling the handkerchief with teeth, "What do I do? I can't expect that troublemaker to lose without the risk of the King the Games losing as well. I even have to be even more careful since Mr. Kaiba is keeping a close eye on me because he suspects me for some reason.

Up in the **special** guest bleachers, the two girls were now bound in chains and weights due to them almost making a quick getaway while Zane summoned his Cyber-Twin Dragon to attack Yugi's **Big Shield Gardna** and Jaden's **Wroughtwiller** at the same time.

*** * ***

Zane was feeling impressed at Jaden's improvement during this entire duel, as well as his teamwork with the King of Games. Both of them were able to support each other and counter whatever is thrown at them, while showing him and Kaiba their moves. Right now, after a few well played moves, his side was ahead, with 3000 life points, while the other side with only 1400. Zane has his **Cyber-End Dragon** out, with only one card face down, while Kaiba has his **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon** out with nothing face down. On the other side, Yugi has his **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** out in defense mode, with one card facedown, while Jaden has his **Elemental Hero Electrum** out in attack mode, with two cards face down, and it was now Yugi's turn, and the Swords of Revealing Light he placed on them have finally wore off.

Yugi drew his card, and placed it in his hand. After looking at the cards he has now, he shared a quick look with Jaden, who gave a quick nod, indicating that he was ready on his end, before saying, "I sacrifice my Guardian so that I can summon **Dark Magician Girl**." He yelled out, as said monster made her appearance, causing a good portion of the male population were giving some whistles, which was followed by a few smacks from the girls sitting next to them, while Syrus himself was trying his hardest not to faint, "And now I play **Sage's Stone**, which allows me to summon my **Dark Magician**," He said, as his signature monster appeared in all his glory, "Now I sacrifice both of them to bring out the Sorcerer of Dark Magic." As soon as he said that, both magicians disappeared only to be replaced by a blond magician in black, with a scepter in his hands.

"Your monster might be strong, but it still doesn't compete with any of ours, so what are you going to do now?" Kaiba asked, his smugness making itself known.

"Clear a path for him." Jaden answered, catching the other two off guard, "I activate **De-Fusion** to split my monster into the monsters used to summon him," He said, causing **Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix, Avian, Bubbleman and Clayman** to appear, "Then I activate the trap card **Elemental Burst**, in which I sacrifice a fire, water, wind and earth monster in order to destroy all the cards on my opponent's side of the field." Suddenly, all four of his monsters shrunk down into four different orbs, and flew towards the ceiling before exploding into a flash of light, causing everyone, except for Yugi and Jaden, to cover their eyes from the flash. When the light went out the only thing that was left on the field was Yugi's Sorcerer, "All yours, Yug." Jaden said, with one of his huge smiles.

"Thanks Jaden." Yugi complied, before looking back towards his opponents, "Now, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, finish them off with Chaos Strike Attack." (I don't remember what he calls it in the Movie.) With one blast, his opponent's life points went down to 0.

"The winners of this match are Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki." The announcer yelled out, causing the entire audience to explode in applause and cheer, well except for the two tied down for the moment.

Both sides walked up to each other, and shook the others hand, giving compliments to each other, before Sheppard walk up to them, and said, "Wonderful duel, gentlemen." He said, before turning around and says into his microphone, "Now, that you've another demonstration, tomorrow will be our surprise event, so try not to miss it. You are all now free for the rest of the day."

Jaden and Yugi faced each other, knowing what needs to be done next, "Well Jaden, I look forward to see how well you work with the Sacred Beasts, so make sure you come at me with your best." Yugi said, while sticking his hand out.

"You've got nothing to worry about there, Yugi." Jaden said, while grabbing his hand.

After everyone dispersed to grab some lunch, the field was quiet, except for two girls struggling to get out of their seats.

Here's the latest chapter, sorry if I didn't make the duel sound too exciting, but hey, its better than nothing. Next duel is really going to be challenging, so be patient. Read and Review, and feel free to give me some suggestions on how to build Jaden's deck.


	11. Really Unwanted Surprises

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

The cafeteria is booming with activity due to the recent duel, and right now, the four duelists are barely able to eat the food they picked up, until they were scared away when Kaiba and Zane decided to give them a look that said back off all on its own, while both Yugi and Jaden breathed a small sigh of relief.

Right now, the only people allowed close enough were the friends of the younger duelists. "Man, I never thought I be this worn out from a duel." Jaden said, while taking a bite out of his food.

"Yeah, will, dueling Kaiba will do that to a person." Yugi said, laughing when he got a small glare from his frival (Friend/rival), "Anyway, you might want to spend the rest of the day getting your deck ready for tomorrow because I'm not going to hold back anything when we duel."

Jaden just gave a loud laugh, "Don't worry, I will, although I have to go pay a visit to the shop first so I can buy a few packs." He said.

When they finished, they only took two steps into the hall until two voices came out of nowhere," Oh Yugi!" "Jaden!" Said two individuals froze in fear, while the rest of the group turned to face the girls who were just released. "Hey, where did they go?" Vivian asked. "Yeah, I'm sure they were there a second ago." Blair said.

The rest looked back to noticed that the two individuals have once again made a quick getaway, so they decided to do them a little favor by misleading their pursuers, "I think I heard them say something about going down to the beach to do a little surfing, right bro?" Syrus asked his older brother, who caught on right away, only nodded.

Bastion also picked up on this, "So you better hurry if you want to catch two guys in their swimsuits, getting all nice and wet before you missed them." He said.

Not having to be told twice, both girls were out of there, with a full face blush. "Hey sis, you feeling alright?" Atticus's voice rang out, causing the rest to look at Alexis, who is right now sporting a very red blush on her face, because she started to picture a very wet Jaden on a surfboard, "Or were you just thinking about what Bastion just said about gaaaaah!" Before he could finish that question, he felt a sharp blow to his jewels, and right now, he was in a fetal position, with his hands between his legs.

Alexis walked away in a bit of a bad mood, "Crazy, perverted brothers." She said between gritted teeth.

Except for Zane, everybody left to their own devices, while Atticus was being helped by his friend to the nurse's office, "You really need to learn to keep your big mouth on such things." Zane said.

*** * ***

About an hour later, Jaden could be found at the store, trying to figure out which packet of cards would be of big help for his duel tomorrow. Right now, he picked a couple of packs, and headed out. When he opened them, he had a big smile on his face. "Get any good cards Jay?" He turned around to see Syrus looking at him, "Definitely Sy. So what's up?" He answered back.

"Oh nothing much, just that me and some of the guys wanted to know if you were up for a game of basketball or not?" Syrus asked.

"Sure thing." Jaden said, while placing his latest cards into his deck box.

*** * ***

_A few hours later . . ._

Yugi is at the cliff, watching the sunset. Right now he was just remembering some of the little adventures he had with his friends. Being here to see how this new group gets along, he can't help but wish he could do it with them, being able to make a difference once again.

He looked at the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and still trying to figure out how it came back to him since he can still remember seeing it fall down into that pit after defeating the Pharaoh in the Ceremonial Duel, and yet just a day or two before he was scheduled to leave for this place, there it is, right on his dresser in his apartment, in all its glory. "Are you feeling okay?" Yugi turned around to see his frival looking at him, with the closest thing to a concerned look on his face.

"A little bit. I was just thinking about what it was like for us all those years ago."" Yugi answered, only to receive a slight grunt from his friend, "Anyway, how's Mokuba doing these days? The last thing I heard about him, he is still dating Rebecca isn't he?"

Kaiba gave an annoyed sigh, mainly to be reminded that his own little brother is busy dating Rebecca Hawkins, the only person in this entire world that can actually irritate him far worse then Joey Wheeler ever could, "Mokuba and that annoying witch have just told me that they are now engaged." He said, hoping that part is nothing more then a bad dream, "Other then that, I think he's feeling happy to be able to do things that isn't related to the company anymore since he decided to try and find his own path."

"Good for him." Yugi said, while pulling out the God cards, he took one look and said "Well, I guess I better get ready for tomorrow."

*** * ***

Crowler looked like he was to explode. "I can't believe it. Everything I hoped for has been shatter. My perfect plan has been ruined when something girl happens to show up and chase after the King of Games. Plus because of me, both Mrs. Rhodes and that Slifer are already engaged. What else could go wrong?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Oh plenty." Crowler froze into place, and turned around enough to see the last person he wanted to see, Seto Kaiba with a look that said plenty, "And after the duel tomorrow, I'll decide your little punishment.

Here is the latest chapter. Don't worry, Crowler doesn't get fired, just humiliated a little bit worse than before. The next chapter(s) will be the duel of the century, more or less. Those of you wanting me to bring in Yubel and the Evil Hero cards, not going to happen since I would have to bring in the Neo-spacian cards into the mix, and this is mainly before Zane and Jaden's rematch before Zane leaves the academy. Read and Review.


	12. Duel against the King

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

A little warning, I'm not going to describe what cards are used to summon the big beasts since it would feel more like I'm guessing what they would use, mainly with Jaden since he doesn't get the cards in the show.

The big duel has arrived and now everybody was anxious to see how well Jaden does against the King of Games himself. While a lot of people knew how good Jaden was, especially when it came to defeating Yugi's deck while Dimitri was kidding himself, but now that Yugi is using it this time, Jaden might just be lucky enough to take out at least a quarter of Yugi's life points.

Both duelists got into position, "You ready to go Yug?" Jaden asked, while getting his hand ready.

Yugi only smiled, "Ready whenever you are and whatever you do, don't hold anything back during this duel." He commanded.

"Don't worry you'll see me go all out on this one." Jaden said, "Now its time to get your game on."

"Duelists, begin your match." The announcer ordered.

"I'll start." Jaden said as he drew a card, "I play three continuous spell cards, and then I'll sacrifice all three to summon **Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder**."

In the stands, "Wow, Jaden already has one of his Sacred Beasts Cards summoned." Syrus said just as Jaden placed two cards face down.

"I know," Alexis said, while Yugi just summoned **Obelisk the Tormentor** onto the field, while Jaden activated one of the facedown cards, "I think Jaden is just determined to see how well he does against the Egyptian God Cards."

"Although it's not just the strength of the cards that will be tested here, but more on how they would be put to use." Bastion started saying, "Right now, since Jaden has to alter his deck to work around with his beasts, we'll just have to see how well that would help him against Yugi." That was when Jaden placed another card face down, with now two trap cards activated.

Meanwhile, the Ojama brothers were having a little conversation of their own, while Yugi summons **Slifer the Sky Dragon**, "Do you get the feeling that we should get out while we still can?" Yellow asked.

"You just read my mind; maybe Ojama King could use some company." Green said.

"What are we waiting for? New Year's? Let's get out of here!" Black ordered.

"Later Boss!" All three said before disappearing into Chazz's deck.

Chazz himself was smiling because he finally gets a break from those three pains. Now he can watch how this duel goes without any disturbance.

"I sacrifice my three trap cards to summon **Uria Lord of the Searing Flames**." Jaden said, "Since I have both **Hamon** and **Uria **out on the field, and more then two cards in my hand, I activate the spell **Phantasmal Martyrs**, which by sending my entire hand to the graveyard, I can summon three **Phantasmal Martyr Tokens** onto the field. And I end my turn."

Yugi, who had been able to summon all three of his knights, nodded and drew his next card, "I sacrifice my three knights to summon the **Winged Dragon of Ra**." He said, just as the three knights disappeared, only to be replaced by a large golden sphere. Yugi started to read the inscription on it, causing it to reveal Ra's true form, "Now that I have my three god cards out, I'm guessing its going to be awhile until you pull out the card, so I think I'll give you a hand with that. I play Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we both have six cards in our hands." When both had a full hand, "I end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card and smiled, "I sacrifice my three tokens to summon **Raviel Lord of Phantasms**." He said, "Now it's time to pull the gloves off and see how well we can wield these guys."

What happened next literally caused things to start shaking up quite a bit, with everything going haywire while the monsters were going crazy. Just as everybody thought the entire building was about to collapses on them, an incredibly bright light erupted right between the two duelists, blinding everybody. When things calmed down enough, everybody looked to see that the main attractions were no longer there.

The only words that came into people's minds were 'what just happened?'

Here it is, another two parter for this story. Sorry it is so short, but I had to admit that I was a bit over my head for trying to go for a duel of the god cards story. Things will be explained to the best of whatever abilities I have next chapter. By the way, as a bit of spoiler, Yugi wins, which will also be explained next chapter to those who wanted Jaden to win. Read and Review, two more chapters left. Sorry, but I thought I've already added this to my story, I guess I either forgot or the website was having one of it's breakdowns at the time.


	13. Beaten by the King

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

What happened next literally caused things to start shaking up quite a bit, with everything going haywire while the monsters were going crazy. Just as everybody thought the entire building was about to collapses on them, an incredibly bright light erupted right between the two duelists, blinding everybody. When things calmed down enough, everybody looked to see that the main attractions were no longer there.

The only words that came into people's minds were 'what just happened?'

"Anybody have any idea what just happened here?" Syrus asked, hoping that somebody would have the answer.

For the first time ever, Bastion was without a clue on what just happened, since these six cards were beyond his calculations. "I'm not entirely sure. I've never found the formula on these cards so, I'm as much in the dark as you are." He said.

Kaiba couldn't help but snort at this, "Man you really are a nerd." He said, getting their attention, "God cards are so powerful, that even the cards themselves could barely contain their power. When they are summoned to the field, some of their powers are released to the point where the duelist facing them has to think quickly on his feet if he wants to come out of the duel alive. When two different set of powers were unleashed onto the field, they only ended up cancelling each other out due to the fact that they were complete opposites." (Don't ask me, I'm just making this up as I go along.)

*** * ***

Jaden and Yugi were just as confused as the rest of the audience, "Um, Yugi, do you have any idea on what just happened?" He asked.

Yugi decided to give his theory, which was similar to Kaiba's, "It looks like the powers of the god cards are so mighty that even they can't handle it without canceling each other out." He tried to explain the best he can. So far he knew only two people who can explain this better: One being Atem, but his spirit was finally put to rest years ago, and the other being Maximillion Pegasus, and even though they managed to work off the rough spots they've had after their first meeting, he still annoys the hell out of him. "Anyway, don't we have a duel to continue?" He asked, knowing full well what will happen next.

Jaden's face lit up, "Oh yeah, and since Raviel was just a special summoning, I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman**." He said, while summoning the monster, "And since you have no monsters on your field, I attack you directly. Go Sparkman; bring Yugi's life points down a few jolts." The monster did what he was told and launched a few electric bolts towards his target, bringing Yugi's life points from 4000 to 2400, "I then place two cards face down and call it a turn."

Yugi gave a small smile before making his move, "Very good." He said, while drawing a card, "I summon **Beta the Magnet Warrior** to the field, and I'll have it attack your Sparkman."

After losing his monster and a hundred life points, "You activated the trap, **Hero's Signal**, which allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Elemental monster, and I choose **Elemental Hero Clayman** in defense mode." Jaden said.

"And I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down." Yugi said.

"Why am I not surprised to see Jaden acting like what just happened never occurred?" Syrus said, just as Jaden fusion summoned his **Elemental Hero Mudballman** to the field.

"This is Jaden we're talking about here Syrus." Alexis said, "Unless it has anything to do with eating or dueling, nothing else matters."

"Just as long as those he cares about aren't in any real danger." Zane said. When he saw a small smirk appear on Atticus's face, he leaned over and whispered into his ear, "If you don't want to find out what else she could do to **them**, then you're better off keeping your mouth shut." Atticus's smile disappeared quickly, while the rest of his face went pale.

Just as Yugi started to summon his **Skilled Dark Magician**, Kaiba couldn't help but ask "I'm guessing that young Mr. Yuki is also prone to jumping in head first towards certain situations?" Which wasn't much of a question, when he received a nod as an answer, 'I've gotta find out if those two are related to each other some how.'

Just as Jaden attacked Yugi's **Dark Magician Girl **with his **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**, only for it to be intercepted when Yugi activated **Mirror Force**, destroying all of Jaden's monsters, Sheppard couldn't help but feel impressed at this, "My, Jaden certainly can hold his own against Yugi, can't he?"

Crowler's thoughts were more focused on what's to occur after the duel. After hearing many rumors about what happens to somebody whenever they intentionally, or unintentionally, ticked Seto Kaiba. 'I'm doomed' was the only thought running through his head.

Back on the field, Jaden was able to bring out his **Elemental Hero Electrum** out on to the field, with no cards in his hand, and the only other card out on the field is the **Skyscraper** field spell, with only 3000 Life points left. Yugi on the other hand has his trusty **Dark Magician** out with two cards face down and two cards in his hand, with his life points still holding at 2400. "Electrum, take out his **Dark Magician**."

Yugi just raised his free hand and said "I intercept your attack by activating **De-Fusion**, which divides your fusion monster back into the ones used into creating it."

"Aw man." Jaden said, while making sure that his monsters are in the defense position since even with Skyscraper out on the field, none of his monsters are no match against Yugi's, "I'll end my turn.

Yugi drew his card, "I place my **Dark Magician** into defense mode," Jaden and most of the audience started wondering what he was up to, "Then I activate the trap **Zero Gravity**, which changes the positions of all face up monsters on the field." Jaden's eyes almost popped out of head, "Then by sacrificing a 1000 life point {24001400} I activate the spell **Diffusion Wave-Motion**, which allows my Magician to attack all of your monsters at once. Now Dark Magician, finish this duel." The **Dark Magician** raised his staff, releasing strong magic waves from the orb part, slicing Jaden's monster's into piecing, reducing his life points all the way down to 0. "And I win."

Here it is, the end of the duel, and Jaden lost. Anyway, those of you wondering why I had Jaden lose, is because mainly since Jaden tends to brag about being one of the top duelists, him beating Yugi would make his head just as big as his stomach. Next chapter is the last one. Sorry if the duel seems disappointing, but it's been awhile since I saw anything Yu-Gi-Oh related, so my memories on them are a little bit fuzzy. Read and review, and please check out the forum I've got posted.


	14. Time to Split

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

It was now the day when Duel Academy's very important guests had to leave. While there was a lot of disappoints at this, they knew that it was for the best. When Yugi and Kaiba were bidding farewell to the group, they noticed that they were missing one. "Where's Jaden?" Yugi asked.

Knowing Jaden better then anyone, "Oh he is probably still asleep." Syrus said.

"If you call that loud snoring sleeping." Chazz said, placing a pinky into his ear, "I swear, if this island sinks to the bottom of the ocean, that slacker would still be sound asleep."

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Trust me, I've been through this more times then I can count with some of my friends." He said, with a big smile on his face, "Yet they are always there to help keep me up whenever I feel down."

"Hey don't leave without saying goodbye to me!" Jaden yelled out just as he skidded right past them into ***splash*** the ocean.

After Jaden managed to get himself back onto dry ground, "Did you enjoy your little dip, Yuki?" Kaiba asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, way better then the showers at the dorms." Jaden said, with a hand behind his head, "Anyway, I just wanted to say so long and thanks for the duels." He stuck his hand after he said that.

Both duelists returned it gladly before boarding the helicopter that was taking them back to Domino City. Before the door closed, Zane decided to ask a question, "By the way, whatever happened to our two unwelcomed guests?"

Kaiba just gave a slight grin just as the door started to close, "Don't worry, I convinced them that it would be within their best interests to return home." He said.

On a ship returning to the mainland, within the cargo hold, a loud muffling sound followed by a few bangs could be heard within a pair of crates.

When the crowd watched the helicopter takes off towards the sky, everyone dispersed, "By the way Jaden, I noticed that you were reorganizing your deck for most of the night. Were you trying to get your deck to work better with the Sacred Beast cards?" Syrus asked his friend.

Jaden had a big grin on his face when he answered "Nah, I returned those to the Chancellor."

Syrus freaked out a bit on this, "But why? They were probably the most power cards you ever had." He said, a bit on the loud.

"Yeah, they were powerful, but they just didn't fit my deck that well or me for that matter, so I thought I let the Chancellor put them back into storage." Jaden said.

Syrus was about to say something else until a loud splash was heard from behind Jaden. They turned to see a fuming Alexis walking away, muttering something about brothers who never seem to learn.

Back on the helicopter, Yugi and Kaiba are watching the ocean fly by before Yugi decided to ask his frival, "By the way Kaiba, what did you do with Dr. Crowler?"

Kaiba just gave him a sinister smirk, "Let's just say he's paying his dues towards the academy." He said, while Yugi just his head.

Crowler is busy crying his eyes out because right now he was busy cleaning up the Slifer dorms, and if that wasn't torture enough he had to due it while wearing an old maid's outfit.

Here is what might be the last chapter of this story, but check the poll if you want me to throw in another chapter. Sorry if the ending is a bit disappointing, I just have too many projects to contend with. Read and Review, and please check out my other GX story, which is my version of the PS2 game.


	15. Happily Ever After

**CROWLER'S WORST PLAN YET**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters, just this story line.

By a majority vote, this is the epilogue chapter. To give you far warning, I don't much about weddings because I don't attend them, so this purely what I could think of.

Five years after the fall of Nightshade, the wedding of the century, or at least one of them anyway, was being held on a beach in Maui. True to his word, Seto Kaiba spared no expense on this wedding. While he was disappointed that they didn't want an indoor wedding, which would give him an excuse to showoff to the world how much power he has, that didn't stop him from reserving a large portion of the beach next to the Fairmount.

Yugi was also true to his word, sitting with him on the groom's side are his friends and their families. When he and his wife Tea got the invite, he called his friends and they couldn't wait to meet the person who was able to defeat Yugi's deck without Yugi around. By their side are Joey and his wife Mai, Tristan with his wife, Miho (Ribbon for those who saw the original first season of Yu-Gi-Oh!), Duke with, to Yugi's relief, Vivian, and Bakura show up by himself, along with both Kaiba brothers, and Rebecca Kaiba, Mokuba's wife.

On the bride's side are Zane, Atticus, her family, friends, from both sides of the ocean, and the people she worked with when she started working on Duel Monsters research.

Also among the crowd is Chancellor Sheppard, Dorothy while holding Pharaoh, and Crowler, who's changed his opinions about everyone, but not when it comes to cats, and some of the people they met during the time at the academy, plus Bastian and Tanya.

Jaden and Alexis are looking deeply into the other's eyes while the priest is going over the duties of the bride and groom that were to come. On Jaden's side are Syrus, his best man, Chumley and Jesse Anderson. On Alexis's side are Blair, her maid of honor, Jasmine and Mindy.

Now it's time for the main event, "Do you, Jaden Yuki, take Alexis Rhodes as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"You bet I do." Jaden said, while everybody else gave a small sigh. Even in a formal setting, Jaden would never change.

"Do you, Alexis Rhodes, take Jaden Yuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked the bride.

Alexis had a big smile on her face one thing she was happy about was that Yubel was more agreeable to share Jaden with her, especially with trouble the duel spirit caused for them all those years ago. "I do." Alexis said.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The priest said, with a big smile.

"Gladly." Jaden said, before lifting up the veil and giving his bride their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jaden Yuki." The priest said, while the audience gave a small applause, not a dry eye on shore.

After they separated, they joined hands, Alexis grabbed her bouquet, and the happily married couple walked down the aisle, and onto a new kind of adventure.

Here it is the final chapter. Sorry if you're disappointed, but the weddings I've seen were on America's Funniest Home Videos. If anybody wants to do a continuation of this story, or at least write the reception and honeymoon, or whatever, I'll allow it, as long as you let me know that you're doing it so I won't feel offended. Read and Review, and thanks for reading this story.


End file.
